Back to the past life
by AnimeLover186
Summary: Naruto and Sabo are one of the same .Naruto's goal to reunite Sabo with Luffy with Sabo. Twist and turns of event happen after a certain incident involving the five great Nations and other smaller nations as well are desperately looking for Naruto. Finished for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey internet people this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me, also if some word/lines don't make any sense i sorry i'm just really crappy at grammar.**

**Be prepared for this fanfic to not make allot of sense.**

**Also it's not going to follow any of the current story lines in the One Piece and Naruto Shippuden manga at all.**

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

**bold=Kuruma speaking.**

_italics=inner thoughts when in normal pov._

* * *

Normall pov:

Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke just entered the village and are walking to the Hokages office.

Sakura pov:

Whispers all I could hear was whispers. People expected all of us to return as it just a B-rank but we lost him, him of all people, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato –sensei, Sai-kun and Sasuke-kun failed to save him. Now everyone will think the new and improve team 7 is useless as we let the hero of Konoha get captured.

Normal pov:

Lady Tsunade was filling out reports with Shizune organising the office when unexpectedly there was a knock on the door. Little known to Tsunade and Shizune this knock was going to lead to one of the most depressing days of their life." Enter" called Lady Tsunade; upon the reply team 7 entered the office with grim faces all dreading what was going to happen when that tell Lady Tsunade the news. Shizune looked up from her and instantly notice Naruto was missing. "Where's Naruto, Kakashi?" enquired Shizune. Upon hearing this Lady Tsunade's head shot up and she scanned the room, Naruto was in deeded nowhere to be found which puzzled her because normally Naruto would be barging into the office screaming 'Grandma Tsunade',which often resulted into Naruto complaining about how easy the mission was.

Meanwhile with Naruto (who just woke up after he got knock out)…..

* * *

Naruto pov:

"Where on fucking Earth are you taking me you weirdo, hey tell me or I'll just rip these things off with my amazing power AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT",

I now focused all of my chakra into my hands to break it and nothing happened. Dammit I curse under my breath why won't these things break.

"Oi Sa, I mean Naruto your chakra won't work with those hand cuffs, soz aniki you're outta luck".

My kidnapper said, and I know I'm not the smartest person ever but he was going to call me something else and not Naruto. As I was taking in my surroundings I realise that I'm on a boat and there's a lot of voices above me. Then the weird guy gets up and leave, stupid guy thinks he's better than me well I'll show him what Uzumaki Naruto can do,eh actually what should I do as chakra doesn't work and Kuruma's too busy sleeping like a fucking log, damn him. What would the teme do I wonder hmm…..OH I know what he would do he would think of a plan.

5 minutes later

* * *

"I NEED RAMEN, ITS PAST LUNCH TIME AND I NEED MY RAMEN, YOU BETTER BELIVE IT THAT WHEN I GET OUT I'M STEALING ALL YOU'RE RAMEN!"

I scream hoping someone would hear me. Suddenly the floor shakes then the ceiling opens to reveal a trap door then I'm suddenly lifted off the ground. I start screaming,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THERE'S A GHOST SOME ONE SAVE ME PLEASE SAVE ME DAMN IT WHY WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A GHOST.". I start to pray gomen minna that I have to leave you I'll miss all off you especially, you Hinata-chan, especially you, I squeeze my eyes shut dreading for whats to come when I realise I'm on the top deck of the boat and there's about a hundred people staring at me, some laughing but mostly they were muttering I just made a fool of myself,

"**Yeh you're always making a fool of your self Naruto."**

"Oh so now you decide to wake up, eh Kuruma"

"**Well what can I say you have a talent for pissing me off" ,**

But before I could say what I wanted a strange man with a read tattoo over his face lifted me up so I could stand. That's when my head starting hurting and then I saw it, the needle. Now I'm an expert at running away from needles so I turn round and ran, only to get caught again. Now I'm in trouble, then the guy with the needle held my arm and said,

"It won't hurt, it's just to help bring your memories back, Sabo", what's with him calling me Sabo, before I even realise it the needle went in my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

**K,so that's the first chapter done if you enjoyed reading it please give me some reviews on what you like about it and what i can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

Where we left off:

_Now I'm in trouble, then the guy with the needle held my arm and said "it won't hurt its just to help bring your memories back,Sabo", what's with him calling me Sabo, before I even realised it the needle went in my arm and I blacked out._

Meanwhile in Konoha:

**Still #Day1.**

All Lady Tsunade pov:

"All right Kakashi, explain to me what happened on this mission."

"It'll take a while you know, but let's start from the beginning "said Kakashi and this moment t I realise it's not going to be a great day like I thought.

10 minutes later**. (AN: after I finished this story I'm going to upload a prologue chapter with a different title that will explain the mission where Naruto got kidnapped.)**

"Kakashi go alert every single shinobi in the village and tell them to meet me on the roof, Yamato go alert the anbu and tell them to gather at the roof as well, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke you three go and end messages to the other Nations and explain to them what happened and ask for their help in my name. Kakashi and Yamato don't tell them what happened just tell them to come to the roof. I want to send out a search team right away to find Naruto."

One by one they left my office, I beckoned Shizune to follow me out of the office and we then make our way to the roof. Shizune then started talking to me and she said,

"Lady Tsunade I can't believe what Kakashi san just explain, I mean Naruto-kun is one of the strongest shinobi we have and for him to get cap-",

I cut her off with my hand I don't want to hear that story again it's just too depressing.

"Shizune you can go ahead and cry, I know you want to this one time I permit you to show emotions,"

I say those words quietly and softly and then Shizune has a complete breakdown I know how deeply she cares for Naruto she thinks of him as her own child, heck I even care for the brat like he's my own gran child. As Hokage I keep a poker face to show that I'm strong and also to give every single shinobi in this village support, when they find out the news.

* * *

Once we arrive every single shinobi was present. I took a breath then I explain to them why I have summoned them here.

"I have summoned you all here to tell you that Uzumaki Naruto has been captured on his last mission."

Immediately when I say those words I could hear whispers of everyone asking how it happened. But I carried on explaining over them.

"As I was saying Uzumaki Naruto has been captured by the an unknown enemy and according to team 7 they weren't shinobi so we can only guess they are some the rumoured pirates we've heard about that rule the Grand Line."

That's when the whispers started again; over the past 2 years those pirates have taken the World Government by storm. The World Government are even asking the 5 great nations to help support them with our military power but I declined them saying there was no proper reason for us to help, and so did the other 4 great nations. Then I saw Shikamaru's hand in the air, I nodded to him telling him he was allowed to speak.

"Lady Tsunade I'm guessing you called us here to say you were thinking of allying with the World Government and help them capture pirates, if they help us find Naruto and you were also going to mention that you want a search team to go and look for him." Shikamaru enquired me.

When the Shikamaru spoke those words, every single shinobi turn to look at him with a look of awe. Even I was surprised and that's the one quality I hate about Shikamaru, he can basically read your mind. Well I have to continue on so I reply to Shikamaru even though he didn't phrase it as a question I could tell he wanted to ask it as one.

"You're on point as usual Shikamaru yes I am thinking of allying up with the World Government and sending out a search team to find Naruto." After I spoke I let the words sink into everyone before I carry on.

"Kakashi I'm placing you in charge of the search team, Shikamaru ,Neji , Kiba, Shino, Shizune and Hinata you're to go with them and in 2 days' time at 8:00am where all of you will meet me at the main gates. As for everyone else I want you keep doing your normal jobs, go on missions etc. But you are to keep your eyes open for anyone suspicious and ears open in case you hear any rumours. Now I shall dismiss all of you apart from the anbu, no go back to work."

* * *

I made sure my last order was loud and clear for them to understand. Now all that was left was to give the anbu their mission.

"First anbu captain, I'm giving you the name of Otomatsu and I want you to take a group of highly skilled trackers. According to my information from Kakashi, Naruto was captured while they were resting in the Land of Tea on their way back from their mission, the place where they were staying of Rye Inn I want you to go there and investigate the area surrounding it for me, Do I make myself clear?",

"Hai" they all replied.

"I want you leaving in half an hour and I need Information as to which direction they headed in in 2 days' time so I can send out the search team, you are dismissed for now. "I tell them.

I beckon Shizune to follow me back to the office, but I can certainly say today is one of the worst days off my life. When we get back to the office I start filling out the paper work the world government sent out last year, which is a contract of our alliance to help them but I also add in my own little note about Naruto and how I want them to help look for him. I then enclose a picture of Naruto into the letter and ask Shizune to send it to the World Government. Once Shizune is out of the room, I close my eyes and silently pray for Naruto's safety and hope that he's not being tortured.

* * *

**K,so that's the second chapter done if you enjoyed reading it please give me some reviews on what you like about it and what i can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

**Also Naruto might seem a bit out of character but it should make sense later on.**

**Also i don't know how Dragon would actually act because you don't see him allot in One Piece,so bare with me if you thought he would act differently because this is just my own interpretation of him. **

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_Once Shizune is out of the room, I close my eyes and silently pray for Naruto's safety and hope that he's not being tortured._

Now back to Naruto,

**Still on #Day 1.**

Normal pov:

Naruto woke up with a sudden jolt he looked around to find himself in a familiar room but he couldn't quite put his finger on it as to where he's seen this room before. He then tucks his head into his knees as he tried to remember where he has seen this room before. Right when Naruto remembered there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in" Naruto replied he then realises his voice is very weak. Naruto looks up and sees the man you jab the needle in his then found himself knowing this man's name as he said " Ohayo Dragon-san", Naruto then started contemplating on how he knew this man's name, Dragon smiled and said "Looks like your memory is coming back isn't it Sabo. Naruto stared at the man thinking _"Why does he call me Sabo my name is Naruto not Sabo"._As Naruto was trying to think of a good reason why he's being called Sabo ,Dragon sits himself in a chair next to the bed which Naruto didn't even notice was there.

* * *

Dragon pov:

"What do you remember from when you were 10 years old?" I ask him. He looks at me then back down to the floor. He then said,

"I saw myself dying in pain. At least I think it was me but now there's so many new memories' in my head that I can't think straight." .When he said that I could hear a tone of worry in his voice. I take a deep breath and then I start ask him questions on what he remember from when he was 10.

"Ok let me explain to you what happened Sabo and make sure you listen carefully as it will explain everything." I see him nod so I continue

"We first meet back in the Goa Kingdom when I asked what happen to you do you remember." I wait patiently for his response he then replies with

"Yes, I remember the I told you that the royalty and the nobles are behind the fire and I asked you to believe me, and then I went on to saying how this town smells worse than the Gray Terminal I quote what I said before was that "it smells like rotten people." Then I said if I stay here…I'll never be free, and then I said I'm ashamed of being born a noble. Then you send you knew I how I felt because you were born there as well right, and then I asked you if you really are listening to me then you said you'll never forget what I said. I am right aren't I old man dragon?" His words were full of hope.

I smile at him then I reach out and hug him and say "yes you are right now I'm going to bring you to our doctor who has something that will ease the pain of having your memory returning to you but you'll experience a flashback of what happen and how you became Uzumaki Naruto, is that ok?"I feel his head nodding against my chest, I let go off him get up of the chair and beckon him to follow me out of the room. He get up off the bed slowly and then we leave the room.

* * *

Naruto pov:

"I will now be able to finally understand why he calls me Sabo now won't I Kuruma?" I ask the fox while I follow old man Dragon down a corridor.

"**Yep you will."** He replies to me, at that moment old man Dragon turned around and asked me why I was smiling like a buffoon and I said it was for no apparent reason. After that I ask old man Dragon whose room I was in and he told me it was my room and it would all make sense once I get the medicine into me.

We then arrive at a room at the very end of the corridor old man Dragon knocks on it and we here a simple "Yes" as a reply and then we enter. Now I'm not exaggerating as to when I say this is the coolest medical room I've ever been in because there's so many cool stuff on the shelves. Just an example there was probably over 100 trophies on the shelves. "Sabo, I mean, Naruto"

"Who, What, Where, When?" I say confused only to find out that old man Dragon wad calling me to go over to him and "Old man Yonko!" I shout out with delight even if I don't remember allot I know his name and that he is a nice guy that is weird.

"Hey Sa, I mean Naruto you woke up faster than I expected from the first round of injections/medicine or whatever you want to call it and it seems to be taking its effect's now." old man Yonko says to me with a soft smile. He then beckons me over to a chair while he explains to old man Dragon what's going to happen to me.

"Alright then Naruto as I was just saying to the boss, I'm just going to do the basic check-up's any doctor would do and once that's done I want you to go lie down on the bed in the corner ok." Old man Yonko asks me to which I nod to say that's its ok.

He starts off by having me lift up my jacket and shirt to check my heartbeat, then he uses that torch thingy in my eyes, then in my ears and finally he does a physical check up to see if my body is healthy. I then go and lie down on the bed and wait for him to come and give me my last injection to get my memories back.

"**Oi Naruto ask them when you'll wake up and when you'll be allowed to eat because you know if you don't eat then I don't eat and I'm starting to get a little bit peckish you know?"** Kurama says to me suddenly. I inwardly sigh and told him to shut up as I don't want to find out how long I'll be out for anyway.

I then see old man Yonko walk up to me he tells me to close my eyes and that it won't hurt one bit, then I black out for the second time in a row.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3 please review/favourite/follow it if you like and the next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

**The flashback in this chapter and the next few chapters will make a alot of sense later on in this fanfic.**

**Also i don't know how Dragon would actually act because you don't see him allot in One Piece,so bare with me if you thought he would act differently because this is just my own interpretation of him.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_I then see old man Yonko walk up to me he tells me to close my eyes and that it won't hurt one bit, then I black out for the second time in a row._

Naruto pov:

**Evening on #day 1.**

Once I'm blacked out I feel like I've entered a different world and honestly I feel drunk I'm so confused as to what's happening to me I just end up blocking everything out of my mind. Then I start to remember of the events of that day.

**Normal pov (flashback 1 day after Sabo's first encounter with Dragon.)(AN:The rest of the chapter will be a flashblack just to warn you.) **

Sabo wakes up in a room with a groggy head he then scream out "Ace, Luffy", thinking he was still in Goa Kingdom, he then starts to take in the surrounding and he sees the old man from yesterday. The old man was asleep, and Sabo quietly got of the bed he was on and walk over to the man and poked him in the chest. He repeated this action a few times before the old man woke up. Once he did he looked down at Sabo and smiled telling him he was safe now and that his life would get better

"Where am I old man?" Sabo asked him as he was still very confused. "We are on my ship young man and my name is Monkey D. Dragon, not old man and you are?" this Dragon person replied to Sabo.

"My name is Sabo, Dragon-san and say do you have a son called Monkey D. Luffy? "Sabo asked him as when he heard his named he immediately thought of Luffy.

Dragon looked at the boy in surprised wondering _"how does he know Luffy?" ,_But he decides to wait to inquire him about it until after the boy was back at full health.

"Alright then Sabo I'll leave you be for now but come up to the top deck when you feel like it and there will be food there in case you're hungry, then once you've eaten I would like to know of your relationship to my son Luffy. Dragon told him as he was leaving the room; he heard a faint "ok" form Sabo then he left the room.

5 hours later…..

* * *

Sabo found himself on the top deck eating like a horse with lots of strangers and Dragon. Sabo continued to eat until he was full and couldn't take one last bite. At this moment Dragon decide to question Sabo about his relationship with Luffy.

"So tell me Sabo how do you know my son Luffy?"

"Uh oh, Luffy well my memory is still burly but I know that we consider ourselves as brothers along with Ace". Sabo replied to Dragon while still stuffing his face with ramen, even though he's full up.

Dragon pov:

At that moment I drop my plate, 'BANG' it shattered into a million pieces onto the floor, everyone turned to look at me but I didn't care I was in shock. All I cared about was the fact Sabo knows Ace, Roger's son, my Brother's son. I felt something tug at my arm and i saw Sabo looking very serious he spoke and said

"Old man Dragon can I join you?" I was shocked but replied by saying.

"Join me well I personally don't mind but I'll leave it up to the crew for this one." The guys start to murmur I think there okay with it but I'm unsure until Jiboba spoke and up said yes**.(AN: don't judge on the name i think it sounds cool)**

Well if Jiboba agrees everyone else will and I was right I heard everyone murmur "yes".Sabo smiled and then he got up and left saying he had a stomach ache. I laughed and told him "You shouldn't have eaten too much then", Sabo never actually replied he just turn round and gave me a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the fact this chapter is quite short i just have a lot of idea's that i want to write down and i need to carry on writing about what's going on in Konoha a bit more.**

**Again please review,fav it and follow it if you enjoy this fanfic so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter finally meeting Naruto in flashback,also i don't know how would Sabo act as you don't see a lot of him , also i'm planning on ending the flash back next chapter if possible then i'll go back to Konoha and where we left of there.**

_**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**_

* * *

_Where we left off,_

'_I laughed and told him "You shouldn't have eaten too much then", Sabo never actually replied he just turn round and gave me a cheeky smile.'_

Still in flashback (Time Skip to 5 months after and Sabo is writing his diary, Naruto is still blacked out and experiencing all of this.):**  
**

Sabo pov:

_ Dear Diary,_

_It's been five months since I've joined the revolutionary army and I've made so much progress from just being a chore boy, doing basic training and then helping in the revolutionary work. And today I became Old man Dragon's right hand man. I feel honoured to be his right hand man. I'm still only 11 at this moment but one day I want to be stronger than ever so I can then reunite with Ace and Luffy. I miss them a lot and I wish I was with them at this point in time but it looks like God doesn't want us to be together at this point in time. But one day we will be reunited. Well that's all for today Diary-san ._**(AN: please don't mind the fact he calls his Diary-san)**

_ Dear diary,_

_It's the next day and Old man Dragon just told me something shocking. He and Ace's dad Gol.D Roger are brothers. Twins to be in fact so that makes Ace and Luffy blood relatives. I can't wait to see them again I hope it will be soon and when I do see them I'll tell them what I found out day. I also asked Old man Dragon what he would do if I decide to join either Ace's or Luffy's (it depends on who I meet first .) ,he said I should just follow my heart but that's just what I'm gonna do. Well I'll write in you soon diary-san bye for today._

Another time skip this time 2 months after the last time skip (Still in flashback.)

Sabo pov:

We've just dock on a new island known as the Element Nations. There's the Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightening and Water Nations are the five Major Nations, each with their own Hidden Village I think, from what I remember. Anyway the crew and I are currently making our way to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We'll be staying there for a few days from what I know of_._

We were about 1 mile from the village when we decide we should take a rest in the forest as we needed to cool down and there was a lot of shade in the forest.

"Oi minna, Grubs up and remember 1 bowl of ramen each and Sabo you cannot have two bowls." Jiboba shouted to us .We all went forward to get our bowl of ramen I tried to steal some of the other's bowls but I just ended up with me getting attacked by everyone. Just then a boy about a year older than me came stumbling through the forest to where we were camping at the moment ,He looked at us and mumbled the word "help" ,then he collapsed onto the floor and Old man Yonko rushed to him and began treating him right away.

4 hours later and old man Yonko finished treating him and he was wake and looking livelier than he did before and he was busy eating way 10 bowls of ramen like it was nothing. I silently laugh he remind me of myself. Just then old man Dragon or Dragon-san as I've been calling him recently walked up to the "ramen boy" and asked him his name.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a genin ninja of Konoha, and I love ramen, and one day I'm going to be Hokage once I become super strong, and you better believe it " he replied.

"Say are you on a mission or something", Yentil (the info lover.)Asks him as he's really interested in the ninjas of the Element Nations. Naruto looks down then whispers,

"I was running away from the village so I can secretly train and become power full but also from the villagers and I ended up here somehow."

"Eh, running away but why" Yentil asks him. Naruto look's even sadder now and says

"Well for all of my life the entire village has hate me and since I have no mum or dad it's been hard growing up on my own, then yesterday I failed to pass the genin exam so I was just sulking around when Mizuki-sensei told me something that would make me a genin .It was to steal a secret scroll written by the second Hokage he then told me to go hide in the forest right by the village walls where no one would find me and train there. So I did what he said and then Iruka-sensei came up to me and told me he was here to take me back to the village and then Mizuki-sensei showed up and then he an Iruka-sensei started talking. I was just there listening the Mizuki-sensei tell me that I'm the vessel for the kyubi that attacked the village 12 years ago and that it's the kuybi's reason as to why the whole village hate me and now I find out I have a disease which will kill me by tomorrow and no one can stop**."(AN: sorry if I got the stuff about Mizuki and Iruka when Naruto found out about the fox it been a while sense I've seen the first episode/read the first chapter.I will fix it soon hopefully)**

By the end that most of the crew are crying, I was moved by his story. I then walked up to him and gave Naruto a hug and whisper to him that I know how he feels to not have any parents seeing as mine never cared about me at all.

* * *

**So yeah end of this chapter please review,favourite or follow if you like it.**

**Shoutout to sasuketwin23.7(you know why i'm doing this shoutout.)also check out sasuketwin23.7 fanfic if you like fairy tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen minna for the late update i've been really busy with writing new chapter that i missed my upload last wee so yeh gomen na sai.**

**Also who here has read the latest One Piece chapter, with Sabo cuase if you have tell me about it and what your opinion was cause i thought it was EPIC.**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_By the end that most of the crew are crying, I was moved by his story. I then walked up to him and gave Naruto a hug and whisper to him that I know how he feels to not have any parents seeing as mine never cared about me at all. _

Back in Konoha, (as I really need to update on what's happening in Konoha I'm ending the flashback for now but when I get back to Naruto/Sabo as I think most of you will have figured out that there the same person I hope, it'll be back in a flashback.) Also I've made Sasuke kindda oc as I imagine that when he returns to Konoha he'll be a nicer person but he still shows no emotion

Sasuke pov:

I wake up sweating it was just a dream he isn't dead yet I, look at the clock its 4:00am in the morning. I feel like death and I just wish I could go out and find him and return the favour to him by bringing him back to the village like he did for seeing as I'm awake I decide to go and take and early morning bath as I'm still tried as fuck from the last mission and Sakura was so annoying as well she kept interrupting my shogi game with Sai before he got kidnapped. **(AN:No they are not dating they just happen to be good friends seeing as they both have no emotion and there're quite close.).**I drag myself out of bed and start running my bath.

2 hours later after I had breakfast then I left to go visit Lady Tsunade to get permission to join the mission to find Naruto. As I walk down the main path to get to Lady Tsunade's office I realise that the villagers have worked out Naruto is missing as I keep noticing people staring at me as I walk down to the office. Once I arrive I knock twice and Shizune opens the door for me I gesture a hello to her and she tells me I can go see Lady Tsunade as she guessed why I was here.

As I enter Lady Tsunade is busy doing paper work but she tells me to sit down and wait five minutes so that's what I did.

5 minutes have passed when Lady Tsunade asks me why I'm here."I would like to join the search team in finding Naruto." I say,

"No I have already chosen the members of this search team anyway I need you to accompany myself and Shizune as were having a meeting with the other 4 Kage's and I need you to explain to them what happen on the last mission." Lady Tsunade says to me, "No get out of here I have a load of paper work to do, if you dare leave without my permission I'll have you thrown in jail, seeing as you are an ex-criminal and you promised you wouldn't do anything reckless at all." She's says to me as I take my leave.

* * *

As I walk out of her office I take a stroll around the village to take my mind off things. I don't show any emotion but on the inside I'm worried for Naruto and what could be happening to him at this moment in time.

The rest of the day goes by normally I train until lunch, I go pick up Sakura from the hospital and we go get lunch. I drop her back off at the hospital then I go back home and just do whatever.

It's around five now and I head out to collect Sakura for dinner as she should have finished her work by now. When I get to the hospital an Anbu messenger is there talking to her and I can tell all the way from where I am is that's she's crying. The messenger then takes it leave and I walk up to her. Sakura then notices my presence and runs up to me and gives me a hug I respond quickly. "Say what did the messenger want?" I ask her now I tried to keep my voice soft and gentle but in came out in my usual tone which never helps in these situations as it sounds like I'm always pissed off with something.

"The…the Anbu team Lady Tsunade sent out to track the directions of Naruto's kidnappers, found no evidence so now the rescue team have no clue in which direction to head in.", by the end of what Sakura told me she's breaking down in tears. I whisper "Let's get you home then shall we." She nods in reply and I lift her up princess style and jump, I knew going over the houses would be the quickest route but I quickly stop on top of Ichiraku Ramen and leave Sakura on the roof while I order a delivery of our usual's to be delivered to Sakura's.I then jump back on top off the roof pick Sakura up and carry on making our way to hers.

Once we get there I land in front of her door and let her jump out of my arms she then gets her key out and opens the door and makes her way in as I'm about to make my way in as well, I hear Ayame call out my name and I see she has our ramen delivery. I get some change out hand it to her then say bye as I walk into Sakura's house. I then make my way to the kitchen to see that Sakura is making some tea for both off us. I place the bags on top of the kitchen counter grab bowls and place the ramen inside. The rest of the night went by quickly we ate our ramen; watch a movie, then Sakura had a shower while I washed everything up. I then tell her I'm gonna go home, but I ask her if she wants me to stay but she shakes her head. I leave her house as I walk down the street I try not to show any emotion as people will then think I'm weak when I'm not. As I'm taking a short cut back to my house I see the wanted posters from the World Government, I look at them for a while. I then notice one which looks really familiar. I thought about for a minute to try and remember where I've seen him from. Then I realise the people who kidnapped Naruto where the Revolutionary Army and that one of the top agents for Jiboba with a 500,000,000 million bounty was in charge of the kidnaping.

* * *

**So that's chapter six finish again please review/follow/ favourite this story if you like it buts that's gonna be it for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update I've been really busy at the moment so yeah. **

**Anyway disclaimer time: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or One Piece.**

* * *

# midnight of day 2.

Back to Sasuke:

Sasuke pov:

I start running to Lady Tsunade's office I have to tell her who kidnapped Naruto, and then she'll have to let me onto the search party to find him. As I arrive I just see Lady Tsunade walking down the stairs with Shizune following Tsunade,i run up to them.

Lady Tsunade pov:

"Shizune were going to the pub okay."i shout out to her as i'm tired and i need some sake in my system.I hear her moan that i shouldn't be drinking but really don't care at all,We quietly walk down the stairs and that's when i see Uchiha running to us at full speed,he's probably here t ask us if he can go on the rescue mission to find Naruto..again.

When he stops running, i walk up to him and say "No Uchiha you are still not allowed onto the rescue team." I start to walk off when i hear him say

"It's..the Revolutionary Army...they were the ones who kidnapped Naruto and i'm 1000% sure it was them."He says while trying to catch his breath.I turn around and look at him with from what i know off the Revolutionary Army has never once intended to attack the 5 great nation at all,so why kidnapped Naruto i wonder.

I stop and think for a while deciding on whether or not we should make a move and add Uchiha to the rescue team or just send the team out without Uchiha. God my mind hurts just thinking about it i definitely need some sake now,i'll just tell Uchiha i'll deal with it first thing tomorrow morning, so did just that he seemed pretty pissed but he went back to his house it time, now it's sake tim.

* * *

Naruto is still black out and experiencing the flash back and i'm going to continue from where i left off.

Sabo pov:

Its been five minutes since Naruto-san told us his story and i'm still hugging him.I want to help him so badly,he doesn't deserve to and he doesn't deserve the hatred from the village.I realised that Naruto-san has fallen asleep so i place my bag underneath his head and let him lie down and sleep.

Once i know he's warm and comfortable i walk up to Dragon-san and ask him if we can help him.

"Well Sabo i don't have any clue on how we can help him but i think Yonko and Yentil over there are discussing a way to help him but you should let them get on with it for now okay."He replied back to me I gave him a nod to show him that i understand.

It's been ten minute scene i last talk to Dragon-san when Yentil and Yonko called everyone up for a meeting.

"Okay we've come up with a plan to save Naru-chan but Sa-chan we need your help is that okay?" Yentil asked me,I nod so he carried on.

"Okay i have this old family transformation jutsu teaching which allows us to look exactly like the person where transforming into,the only downside is you can never return to look like your original self.",

"Okay, how does this help young Naruto-san then Yentil?" ask's Jiboba and in all honesty i was going to ask Yentil that myself.

"Well Jiboba i'm great full you asked that, now there is no way to cure Naruto-san's disease but Yentil also knows a ancient jutsu that can transfer his soul into someone else and it will work permanently so he can live on but it has to be transferred into some of the near enough the same age and looks close enough to the person who's soul your transferring and that's where you come in Sabo, would you be willing to have Naruto-san's soul inside you?"Yonko ask's me.

I look at him with a shock face and say "You want me to turn into Naruto and have his soul inside me?"

"Yes we already ask the Dragon here and he said he doesn't mind as long as you're up to will also be a time where we will comeback to you and replace your Sabo memories inside you but Naruto will continue living inside you."Yonko replied to me.

Now i'm really confused,replace my own memories inside me what does that even mean."Why do i need my own memories replaced inside me when the time comes for you to take me back Yonko-san?"

"That's because the first time you use the soul transfer jutsu you will lose all of your original memories but that can be easily replace with a medicine jutsu that Yentil will teach me how to make."Yonko-san replied back to me.

"I'll do it then , i want to save him seeing as he doesn't deserve to die but when will you do the transferalso you guys now owe me."I say with a cheeky smile.

"Well i was thinking of doing it when we get into the village does that sound we need to inform the person who told Naru-chan about his illness."says Yentil, i nod agreeing to his term and conditions.

"Alright then minna get back, Sabo wake Naruto up for us and we'll gt moving in 10."Dragon commanded us.

"Yes sir." We all reply.

* * *

**So chapter seven is done hope you enjoyed it agian please review/favourite/follow if you already haven't ,also tell me what would you like to see in the future of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or One Piece at all.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_"Alright then minna get back, Sabo wake Naruto up for us and we'll get moving in 10."Dragon commanded us._

_"Yes sir." We all reply._

Naruto pov:

"Naru…Naruto….Naruto-san."

I shot up confused then said the most randomness stuff that came into my head "Who, what, where, when, how…oh it's you Sabo-san right, is it morning already?"I ask him once I remember everything.

"Yep my name is Sabo but it's only 4 in the afternoon but Yonko our doctor and Yentil the info/expect of everything has a plan to save you, but first we must go to your village and talk to the person who told you about your illness is that okay?" He tells me.

"That's okay so you'll need to speak gramps then." I say I'm excited I can't wait to be cured.

I hear their leader who Sabo-san as inform me is called Dragon calls out to us and we have to leave to head to the village.

I got to lead the way which made me feel like the greatest person on earth for once. When we reach the main gates gramps was there and he look like he was going to fucking murder me, damn it. He then notices Sabo-san and the rest of the gang, I run up to him and whisper in the ear of gramps about what they're going to do for me and I can see a small smile on his face.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen 3rd Hokage of Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaves and it's nice to meet you all and thank you for bringing Naruto-kun back with you and please you are free to stay as long as you like." Gramps said to them.

"Arigato Hokage-sama it's an honour to be here in your village. " Sabo whispers to me that was Yentil who replied to gramps.

As we make our way through the village people are starring at us, me more like, honestly they wished that wasn't going to come back this time.

Around five minutes later we arrived at gramps office and then Dragon-san, Yonko-san and Yentil-san explain to gramps the other two elders who are always there and me what they were going to do.

"There one more thing I'd like to add in that once we transfer Naruto soul into Sabo's body we can then operate and remove the disease for him but it will be several years before myself and Yentil can return Naruto's soul into his original body." I hear Yonko-san say to gramps.

I look over at Sabo and I can tell he's happy for me as I then reach out with my hand and he holds it I honestly can't wait to get this soul transfer done even though the next few years will be completely different with Sabo-san pretending to be me, even if he will think of himself as me, wow this is confusing my brain.

"Okay then Yonko-san everything you need will be there tomorrow so I will go with some of my top anbu and Koharu-chan and Homura-kun who will be the only one along with my anbu who will know about Naruto if you can take Dragon-san and his men to Sakura hotel where there should be enough rooms for everyone and here take this scroll and tell Chisato who runs it to sign it here and I'll pay for all expenses okay,and bring that scroll back to me once you're done ."Gramps tells me.

I nod in agreement and then I beckon everyone over and we make our way to Sakura hotel.

When we arrive I hand over the scroll to Chisato-san and he tells me there isn't enough room so one off Dragon-san crew has to stay elsewhere then I offer that Sabo-san can stay with me and Dragon-san is okay with it.I get the scroll back from Chisato-san and Dragon-san's crew make their way to their rooms as me and Sabo are I leaving I look back and see Chisato-san giving me a dirty look but I brush it off to the side.

Once I gave back the scroll to gramps I drag Sabo to Ichiraku's and it was then we found out that we both have a passion for ramen and that it's all we eat at meal times. We ended up having ten bowls each. After Ichiraku's I take Sabo back to my house.

"It's not much but it is home and makes your self comfortable while I'll go and get the spare mattress out." I say to him.

* * *

Sabo pov:

Naruto-san has a nice house I put my bags down and take a look around and I then realised that I will be living here tomorrow.

"There we go it's all set up for you Sabo-man.I hear Naruto-san say and I see that he has set up a spare bed for me I thank him. We then look at the time and see that it's 6:00pm already and Naruto-san takes me to the bath house and we ended up washing each other's back.

We got back around 7:00pm we go back to Ichiraku's and I can honestly say that it's better than Jiboba's then go back to Naruto-sans house and brush our teeth and go to sleep. We don't end up sleeping till about 12 as we spent the last few hours just talking about life in general and our pasts.

It's the next day and we are heading off into a secluded area in the forest for the soul transfer. We are both told to lie down on these stone beds with weird circle writing on them which are apparently needed for this.

"Now kodai no akuma no geijixyutsu tamashii to kokoro uzumaki naruto to kixyuu bi no tamashii to kokoro sabo ni tensou suru tensou shi masu **( TRANSLATION: Ancient devil art soul and mind transfer with Uzumaki Naruto and the nine tails soul and mind transferring into Sabo.) **I hear Yentil-san say, my body feels like it on fire I can feel deep hatred entering me and then I feel what I think is the nine-tails entering inside me and Naruto soul and chakra as well.

* * *

**Well i'm going to leave this chapter off here again review,favourite,follow this story if you are enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden they belong to their respectful owners.**

**Bold=AN's and Kurama.**

UNDERLINED=Naruto while his soul is still inside of Sabo's body.

**Kuruma and Naruto speaking together.**

_Where we left off:_

_I hear Yentil-san say, my body feels like it on fire I can feel deep hatred entering me and then I feel what I think is the nine-tails entering inside me along with Naruto's soul and chakra as well._

Normal pov:

Sabo can see Naruto's soul entering him along with the nine tailed fox. Dragon, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura and the rest of the revolutionary army are currently watching Sabo screaming in pain. Yentil and Yonko did say that it would a very painful experience for Sabo in the briefing yesterday but they never realise that Sabo would be in this much pain.

Suddenly Sabo stops moving, he then slowly rises from the stone bed and looks around. Everyone is watching him closely to see if it had work.

"Hey gramps did you cure me of the illness?" Sabo or Naruto should I say asked Hiruzen.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief glad that the transfer had work .Yonko then walks up to Sabo and injects him with a memory wipe medicine to wipe Sabo/Naruto's memory of ever seeing the revolutionary army here in Konoha and also wipe away any traces of him knowing about the illness.

Yentil then start's using a few hand signs then suddenly a white light emits from Sabo's body and at that moment in time he becomes Uzumaki Naruto. While Yentil was doing that Yonko-san started working on curing Naruto's body of his illness which in the briefing the previous day they found out that Yonko can remove the illness from Naruto it must had to be done while he was dead, even though he's not really dead. Another interesting fact they found out at the briefing was that when they came back for Sabo/Naruto they can return Naruto's soul, chakra and the nine tails back inside his original body which will have bee preserve and kept safe by the revolutionary army.

Naruto then suddenly wakes up from the flashback.

Back in Konoha in the normal time period **(AN: there should be no more flashbacks for a while at least):**

Somewhere in one of the many houses which are situated in Konoha live the last remaining elders.

The whole of the Shinobi forces have been inform that the revolutionary army are be hide Naruto's kidnapping as when we left off with Lady Tsunade going to the pub she ordered Shizune to inform everyone while she heading off to the pub.

"Hey Koharu, looks like Dragon-san came back for him I wonder what's going to happen now, say what do you think?" Homura asks her having heard the news about the revolutionary army "kidnapping" Naruto.

"Well seeing I have been keeping up with information on the pirates and revolutionary army it says here that the Straw Hats pirate dad happens to be Dragon-san's son and he's now famous throughout the world because of the Battle of Marineford 2 years ago and I have a feeling that Naru…..I mean Sabo knew him when he was younger and they are going to join forces at some point that is what I personally think is going to happen." Koharu replied to him while reading her newspaper.

Back to Sabo **(AN: I will be calling Naruto ,Sabo from now on whenever the story is focused on the revolutionary army and when were in Konoha he will be called Naruto as no one knows about him being Sabo yet.)**

**Sabo pov:**

"God this light is so fucking bright right Kurama" I ask him as I'm slowly rising out of bed.

"**Yep sure is Na….Sabo I gonna call you Sabo from now on ok, I can't wait until my body and chakra are return to Naruto's body but I will leave some of my chakra here for you but I suspect you'll be given some training anyway." **He replies to me,

"Yeh I'll miss you too buddy and I be glad in a way because I'll get to talk to Naruto again."

"Hey I can hear everything you guys are saying and you better believe it's me and Sabo as using san is way to formal i' just going to call you Sabo, II'm here to tell you that Dragon-san and Yonko are calling for you,Oh it's me Naruto if you haven't guessed already."

"I know it's you Naruto and thanks well I'll talk to you guy later then,ja-nee." I say to Naruto and Kuruma.

"**Bye."** Is my last response from them well now I guess its back to th e real world for me.

Dragon pov:

I notice Sabo get up but he doesn't seem to be fully awake yet ,I go up to him and shake his shoulder for a while, and call his name a couple of times but he doesn't respond.

"Hey boss I can always kick him awake can't I?" I hear Yonko ask me.I forget he loves to beat people up seeing as he is a doctor

"No you cannot kick him awake" I snap back at him, he mutters a few curses under his breath.

"Gomen about spacing off like that Dragon-san, Yonko-san I was just talking to Naruto and Kurama just now but I'm back and ready for action. But firstly can I get Naruto and Kurama out of my head before I decide to mentally kill them as they are really pissing me off at the moment even though you can't see any off it." I hear Sabo say, I turn around to see him sitting cross legged on the bed with his trade mark cheeky smile.

I smile back at him and say "Welcome back Sabo,"

"It feels great to be here Dragon-san" He replies to me quickly stretch out my arms and he jumps into them and we embrace a few minutes and Yonko decide to join in on the reunion hug as well.

**Sorry for the late update I haven't been feeling that well recently so I haven't had any time to write any chapters hence why this chapter is late.**

**Any how you know the drill review/fav/follow if you haven't already and tell me what you would like to see come up in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamimer i do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

"_It feels great to be here Dragon-san" He replies to me quickly stretch out my arms and he jumps into them and we embrace a few minutes and Yonko decide to join in on the reunion hug as well._

Sabo pov:

Yonko-san gives me a few check-ups again before I' allowed to leave but once I do I head to the top deck seeing as I want fresh air, and Kuruma is complaining about being hungry and how I was black out for too long.

Once I reach the top of the stair I hear Yentil-an call out that I'm awake and everyone rushes towards me and I get bombarded with hugs and questions. I'm glad I'm back to being myself now I just feel some guilt inside me about the fact I deceive everyone back in Konoha but I shake it off as I don't want to ruined the moment.

2 hours later….

I following Dragon-san to his office but I'm fucking pissed at the moment as Naruto and Kurama are fighting and my head is now killing me and I just want to sleep which wold hopefully shut them up but no I have to go talk to Dragon-san .Once where outside Dragon-san's cabin he opens the door and lets me inside.

"Sabo I'm guessing that Naruto-kun and the nine tails are killing your head right now but there's nothing to worry about as tomorrow Yonko and Yentil will transfer them back inside Naruto-kuns body which has been well preserved, tomorrow as we will be landing on the Island where it was preserve and there will be a few interesting facts on that Island that you will find interesting because it has things to do with Ace and Luffy." He says to me.

I nod wondering what facts I will find out about Ace and Luffy, speaking of those too I ask how Luffy as I know that Ace is dead from the newspapers that I read while I was Naruto, but thinking about it now and how I remember everything is really depressing.

I hear Dragon-san telling me I should go to bed now, so I leave his room. While I'm walking down the hall way I bump into someone and we knocked each other over.

"Gomen nasai."I say while getting up, once I'm up I stretch out my hand to help the person up. As this person gets up I take a look at their face only to see the cutest girl ever start blushing like crazy. I hide my face and ask her if she's alright.

"Yeh I'm fine sorry for bumping into you, you're Sabo-san right, I'm Koala the Substitute Fishman Karate Instructor of the Revolutionary Army. It's nice to meet you Sabo-san I've heard a lot about you." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Um yeh it's nice to meet you to, I um have to go now so yeah, see you around" I said as I was running down the corridor, I didn't want to speak to her for another second as I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Bye " was the reply I got from her as I run down the corridor, Once I enter my room I chuck myself into bed forgetting to take my hat off.

"Hey Sabo, so tomorrow I'm getting my body back I can't wait you know being stuck inside your head is just a bad for me as it is for I know you like her don't deny it." I hear Naruto say.

"Shut up Naruto I'm tired we shall talk in the morning okay now let me go to sleep." I snap back at him,

"Fine, night then, oh tomorrow you'd better get at least 10 bowls of ramen okay for breakfast ,lunch and dinner." I hear him say. "Deal" is my last reply before I fall asleep.

Meanwhile in Konoha (also the Kages are all appearing and their going to be addressing each other formally)

A few days have gone past after the kidnapped and the 5 Kages are having a meeting on the issue.

Normal pov:

"Thank you for coming here at such short notice minna" Lady Tsunade says to the other 4 Kages and their selected body guards.

"No problem Hokage-sama so why have you called us here." speaks Lord Kazekage.

"Well recently Naruto-kun has been kidnapped and it's been proven that the infamous Revolutionary Army has kidnapped him." States Lady Tsunade.

The other Kages all look shock as they know that the Revolutionary Army has never intended to attack them at all.

"Why the hell would they do that, they have no reason to do it" Lord Raikage shouts out at Lady Tsunade.

"Lord Raikage I know that and they only way I can think of now is joining the offer the World Government gave as last year, as my anbu have not found one single trail left by the Revolutionary army at all which postpones me from sending out a search team" Lady Tsunade says to them.

" I see what you have in mind Hokage-sama you need our permission because the deal was that all hidden villages to join forces with them a not just one, and let me be the first to accept it , as I don't want the nine-tails being in the hands of the wrong people" sates Lady Mizukage.

"I see clever, to bring as all together and asking us to agree to it, I certainly do not mind really. I've been looking at their work for a while now and I must say there are pretty impressive in keeping criminal at bay, but not as good as us I like to think due to the incident from 1 years ago with the Battle of Marineford. So yes I will join you Lord Kazekage, Lord Raikage what about you two?" Says Lord Tsuchikage.

Just when Lord Raikage is going to speak up the Kazekage say's

"Of course I'm in, because I still feel like I owe Naruto-kun and I believe we all owe him in one way or another to be honest."

"I personally do not want to agree to this but I'm outnumbered 4-1 anyway so there no way I can outvote you guys so I'm in. How are we going to announce this to every single Shinobi may I ask Lady Hokage?" States the Raikage.

"Well thank you all for agree and my answer to that question Lord Raikage is that I was think of is the same place as last time south-east Kumogakure as all Shinobi are able to be gathered there as well and it's easier to tell all Shinobi at once." Lady Hokage said to them.

The other nodded in agreement as they all thought it is the best place to announce it and they know how big of a threat the Revolutionary Army is.

Lady Mizukage - "Say Lady Hokage you have already told your entire Shinobi forces about Naruto's kidnapping if I am correct."

Lady Hokage –"Yes I have."

Lady Mizukage- "You have not told them who the kidnappers are correct."

Lady Tsunade- "Of course not, it would cause too much panic otherwise, why are you asking me these questions, Lady Mizukage?"

Lady Mizukage-"That's because I'm thinking why not wait to tell our Shinobi forces until we have more information which we can get from the World Government about the Revolutionary Army so we can be fully prepare when the times come for us to send out a search team."

Lord Tsuchikage- "Hmmm that is a good plan but it would take some time to get the information across so I think waiting would be the best idea."

Lady Hokage-"I suppose you are right I just hope Naruto will believe in us or he would end up coming back here himself because he is Naruto."

Lord Kazekage "I wouldn't be surprise if Naruto-Kun did come back by himself."

Lord Raikage-"Well that is something we can all agree on that the blonde idiot will probably come back by himself."

Lady Tsunade-"I guess that concludes the meeting you are all Welcome to stay for a few days before you head back if you want, as I need to announce to my Shinobi what we have agreed on and make sure no one finds out about what happen."

The Kage get up and shake each other's hand and leave with Sasuke showing them to their hotel rooms. The rest of the day goes by normally that is until they get an unsuspected visitor in Konoha.

* * *

**Every one should know the drill by now so follow/fav/review if you like it and tell me where i can improve.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has favourited,followed and reviewed this story and it means alot to me and i read everysingle review i get.**

**disclaimer**** i do not own Naruto/One Piece.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_The Kage get up and sake each other's hand and leave with Sasuke showing them to their hotel rooms. The rest of the day goes by normally that is until they get an unsuspected visitor in Konoha._

Normal pov:

Izumo and Kotetsu had just finish telling an elderly visitor which direction she had to go in with the rest of her caravan where the trade market. As the turn around to go back to their guard duty they notice a dark figure approaching the gates, they could sense an over whelming amount of power from this figure.

"Kotetsu be prepared to call for back up just in case I have a bad feeling about this." Said Izumo, Kotetsu nodded in response while Izumo went up to the gate and waited for this dark figure to arrive

As the figure got closer and closer Izumo recognised him, to be Sakazuki aka Akainu the current Fleet Admiral. Izumo saluted once he arrived and when Kotetsu notice Akainu he too saluted.

"I'm here to see your Hokage and I'm in a hurry as well so let's get moving" He stated to Izumo.

Izumo nodded and quickly and politely show Akainu which way to go. As they made their way to the office the whole village was silent as it was a very rare sight to see any type of Marine in any of the 5 Nations.

Tsunade pov:

"Who is it?" I call out as I hear a knock on my office door as I'm trying to have a meeting with the other Kage's I just hope the reason where being interrupted is something stupid.

"It's Izumo Lady Tsunade I have brought a visitor who needs to speak to you urgently."

"Let them in." As the door open I did not expect the person who needs to talk to me was going to be the Fleet Admiral Akainu. The others and myself in my office get and bow to help at once.

"Ah this make it a lot easier to explain to you why I am here, may I have a seat Lady Hokage?" he asks me.

"Of course, Shizune bring Akainu-san here a chair please." Shizune nodded to response to my order.

Once he's seated he began to explain why he is here,  
"I'm here to tell you that The Revolutionary Army are meant to be in the 5 nations for a few days and I'm just here to warn you-" I cut him off half-way and said,

"They already came and they happened to kidnapping one of my most precious shinobi along the way and we were just about to contact you as it happens."

He looks shocked when he heard the news. At that moment Lord Tsuchikage says to him that we shall form the alliance with the World Government as long as they agree to our conditions which are simply helping us to find Naruto and giving us all the information they have on the Revolutionary Army.

"I see you should be allowed to form the alliance as I personally have nothing against it.I you still have the contracts from last time just fill it in and send it off to the Gorosei which they should agree to it, but what are you going to do in the mean time?" Akainu says.

"Well we are not planning on telling my shinobi forces who kidnapped Naruto and the information will be kept secret from every other shinobi. And we are going to wait until we get all the information we need then tell every single shinobi then we are going to select elite shinobi from each nation to go after the Revolutionary Army."says Lady Tsunade.

"Hmm clever, well I must be on my way make sure it arrives to the Gorosei as quickly as possible but the will probably send you marine officers to help in the search. Akainu says as he gets up to leave.

"Thank you coming." all the Kage's say as he walks out.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sabo:

Sabo pov:

"Dragon-san we've arrived at the island." I hear Jiboba called out. Dragon-san then tells everyone we are going to dock on the island.

Once we've landed and brought our supplies onto the island we all follow Dragon-san to a cave and as we make our way inside I can see Naruto's body resting there with an old lady looking after it.

"Obaa-san can you help me with transferring Naruto's soul and Kurama back into his bod please?"I hear Yentil-san shout out as he pushes past everyone so he can get to the old lad.

"Of course, Dragon-sama his bod is in tip-top condition so you can transfer his soul back whenever you like." we hear her say.

"Okay let's get this over and done Yonko, Yentil take it away then." Dragon-san says.

It takes Yonko and Yentil about 10 mintues to set up and the cave has the exact same set up with the same two stone beds that they used when the first transferred Naruto's soul into mine. Yonko-san then forces me onto the empty stone bed and he and Yentil-san repeat the same process as before and I start screaming in pain again. Then I black out for a minute or two and when I wake up Naruto was back inside his own body. He then jump onto me and starting shouting about how happy he was and how we could give each other hugs and pull loads of pranks on everyone.

* * *

**No cliffhanger this time the next chapter should hopefully get more interesting as i'm going to bring in the strawhats into the story.**

**Also for the next few weeks there won't be any new chapters as i have exams coming up and i need to revise for them.**

**Like usual review/fav/follow if you like the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry people I've been inactive. I had exams from around the end of June into the start of this month and I've been having a lot of struggle writing as I wanted this chapter to be longer than the others but I just wanted to update this as it's been forever since I have so yeah.**

**Sorry for the rant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and One Piece they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_It takes Yonko and Yentil about 10 minutes' to set up and the cave has the exact same set up with the same two stone beds that they used when the first transferred Naruto's soul into mine. Yonko-san then forces me onto the empty stone bed and he and Yentil-san repeat the same process as before and I start screaming in pain again. Then I black out for a minute or two and when I wake up Naruto was back inside his own body. He then jump onto me and starting shouting about how happy he was and how we could give each other hugs and pull loads of pranks on everyone._

**One year later after the Naruto returned to his own body.**

Summary of what would have roughly happen in the last year. So the ninja world has tried their hardest to search for Naruto but they haven't found any clues to help find him. However Naruto has been helping with the Revolutionary Army has he has found out the darkest secrets of the World Government and now he helps them out, but he plans to go back to Konoha when the Revolutionary Army is in the area.

So the setting is currently the place where all the Shinobi meet up to prepare for the Fourth Great Ninja war, and every Shinobi is there as Akainu is there to show the shinobi new wanted posters for the Revolutionary Army.

Sasuke Pov:

I just want to leave. I hate the living guts out of that Akainu guy seeing as the Marines haven't made any progress in finding Naruto. He's just wasting time by showing us wanted posters for "Big Shots" from the Revolutionary Army. I just want to know about whether or not Naruto is safe and alive at that. I wonder if this is how everyone felt when I left…empty…that's how I feel right now. Life has never been quite the same without the baka annoying me 24/7.

"Okay every one next up are two new members of the Army but they are both the joint second in command to Dragon.

First up is Sabo his bounty is 450,000,000belis although not a lot is known about him.

Next up is someone who's going to shock you and seeing as these haven't been issued to the public eye you Shinobi are the first to see them. Here's why

"Uzumaki Naruto. He's been nicknamed 'The Fox'. His bounty is also 450,000,000."

I stare at him in shock, there whispers spreading amongst everyone. In the corner of my eye I notice Sai scribbling down a message with his Shinobi ink and then miniature cheetah's suddenly speeded around the whole area. He notices me looking at him with the classic what the fucks face. He whispers to me,

"A genjustsu is in the process of being casted it won't affect you as your sharigan is activated. The cheetahs have a release jutsu to break it on a few others although the ones which are being sent to the kage are for them to act like there under the jutsu as it will be less suspicious to Akainu as he has some casting the jutsu for him."

I'm guessing he knows how to detect it better than anyone seeing as he was in the blacks ops. I nod along but I never realise I had my sharigan activated.

"Anyone who wishes to leave, go now." I hear Akainu say and then Sai drags me out towards the exit I see Sai has invited the usual gang. But I cannot see Sakura anywhere. I start to panic seeing as I've grown to love her and us dating has made it a bit easier to cope with the baka disappearance.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I hear Sai shout out which worries me as he never shouts.

"What the matter Sai-kun" I hear Ino asks. God that girl and obsession for Sai is real although he has told me he was gay and had a thing for a normal village guy but hey it fun watching Ino trying to get his attention.

"Sakura-chan just told me through my message cheetah that she doesn't want to save Naruto and she won't even explain herself." Sai replies.

It's safe to say that everyone is in complete and utter shock at this.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry for the fact that it's shorter than the other but I have things to do this next week so the update might be a little late and I'm working on other fanfic's at the moment as well and just planning them all the way through before I start writing tit up.**

**So yeah please fav/follow if you haven't and review as I love feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- i do not own Naruto One Piece they belong to there respectful owners.  
**

**Also there may be some OCC parts with the character just sayin.**

* * *

_Where we Left off:_

"_Sakura-chan just told me through my message cheetah that she doesn't want to save Naruto and she won't even explain herself." Sai replies._

_It's safe to say that everyone is in complete and utter shock at this._

* * *

Sasuke and everyone else who left have travelled a few days and have arrived to a small port town to hope fully get a ship to sail of as Kiba and Akamaru smell something that screams Naruto to them. Meanwhile Naruto and Sabo along with the Revolutionary army have just stopped on an island not too far off from the port town that Sasuke and the others are head towards; little does the Revolutionary Army know a certain group of pirates have also dock on the exact same island.

* * *

Sasuke Pov:

We are now running to get to II port town as Kiba and Akamaru have picked up Naruto's scent, well his faint scent from the town. Once we get into town Sai receives a message from Lady then decide to wait until we get a boat and sail out to sea as Kiba and Akamaru are picking up Naruto's scent from and island not too far off the mainland.

Securing a boat big enough took forever after that we had to stock up on food supplies and shinobi tools as well as other things like clean clothes and what not. When we set out to sea at long last I am feeling bored, tired, annoyed and anxious all at the same time. I wish Kankuro and Kiba would just shut up as they've been arguing for ages about God knows what. Finally Sai calls all of us on to the top deck and we all gather round to read Lady Tsunade's says,

_Sakura has been a part of an experiment by Akainu and Ceaser Clown to be a test subject for a drug which is meant to be able to control someone for an extended period of time longer than any genjutsu know as well. Sakura was classified as 'Failed' as it cannot be removed so no now she will always follow Akainu's orders no matter what and she is not the same person you once knew. I know this will be hard for all you to take in but you MUST forget everything about her as she will never be your friend again due to it._

_When you find Naruto as I guess that is what you are going to do please tell him we need his help to take down Akainu from power and for you guys to destroy the contract alliance we made with the world government._

After reading it I head back towards the bedroom area where all of us will be sleeping in. I head over to my sleeping bag and just lay down for a while just starring off into space. A little while afterwards everyone but Kankuro and Kiba come back in and sleep. I'm just glad they know me well enough to leave me alone.

* * *

Naruto Pov:

"Sabo! Let go of me stop forcing me to come collect wood for the fire with you. You know I absolutely hate collecting wood." I shout at him while he's carry me over his shoulder, man I want to kill him sometimes.

"Look Naruto stop complaining please you're driving me insane. Anyway we aren't even here to collect wood. There another reason as to why I brought you with me okay but need to go a bit further down. I got Dragon-san's permission to come around here."

I stay quite. Kurama is asleep so he's useless as of this moment but oh well. I decide to ask Sabo as to why he has brought me here but we come to a sharp stop.

"Sabo, why have we stopped?" I ask him.

He suddenly puts me to the ground. I can feel his hands shaking madly aswell.I mean I know it's around that time of year when Ace died so I understand why he would be upset but he doesn't look upset. He looks happy.

"Naruto get up and look to where I'm looking at then punch me to make sure I'm not dreaming. "He says so I do as he said.

Honestly I can now understand why he's shaking over on the beach is the Thousand Sunny Luffy ship docked by the shore. There's only one member of the Strawhats looking as a guard but I cannot tell who it is from here. d I can tell he wants to go over and see Luffy. Now I get why Dragon-san let us come here. I punch him a bit too hard then he punches me back. He grabs my hand and we start walking towards him slowly I can tell he's nervous about the hole seeing Luffy thing after god knows how many years. Although if I were him I would have probably be tackling Luffy by now with a barricade of hugs.

Suddenly the green haired swordsmen Roronoa Zoro appears behind us with a sword to our necks.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" He asks us.

I was about to reply when Sabo told him,  
"We know Luffy so let us go talk to him."

The sword men eyes for about a minute before he go aboard the ship and calls for Luffy.

* * *

Sabo Pov:

I can hear Luffy. He's actually here.I'm shaking with exciment.I hope he will be happy to see me again it's been so long since we've last scene each other.

I then hear Luffy shout out that he's coming out in a minute and he told Zoro to bring us up to the deck. Once we climb aboard I take in the sight of his ship. It's very pretty and in good condition as well. I can see Naruto through the corner of my eye gawking at the sigh as well.

Then I see the door open with Luffy holding a piece of meat in his hand (typical Luffy) walk out. He sees me and drops his chunk of meat by this time the rest of his crew have appeared behind him. He walks up to me slowly and I finally get the courage to say,

"Long time no see Luffy."

By this time we are face to face. I'm worried as he hasn't talked for a whole minute. The he wraps his arms around me and starts crying into my shoulder. I can see everyone ,but Naruto, confused as to why he's crying. I hug him back as tightly as I cloud to tell show him that it's really me.

We leave our embrace and he still has tears in his eyes and honestly I should have expected this to happen but I didn't. Luffy decide to punch me right in the guts. He nearly sent me flying but luckily Naruto caught me.

"Baka you were alive all this time and you never even tried to contact us you…you" Luffy shouts for the first part but towards the end he starts shaking and I pull him into another embrace and let him cry into my shoulder.

I can see Nami I think it was from her wanted poster walk up to Naruto along with the rest of the crew and start asking him about us and how we know Luffy.

* * *

Naruto Pov:

"So care to explain to us how you and that guy over there know Luffy" say Nami I think it was honestly I don't remember I only looked at her wanted poster once or twice as Sabo kept showing me Luffy's to me.

"Um… I don't know Luffy-san it's only Sabo that knows him but it's not my place to say how they know each other um…Sabo a little help here" I call out to him as that Nami chick (who is really very hot but not as hot as Hinata-chan) is giving me a death stare. Sabo then looks up and laughs at me.

"Sabo is mine and Ace's other brother from home." Luffy-san calls out to his crew. Most of them turn around give him a WTF kindda face.

Obviously my stomach betrays me at the worst moment ever as always and decides to make the classic dying whale noises. Everyone then looks at me and I start feeling embarrassed as I just ruined a somewhat sentimental moment. I wish I could just die right now. Sabo then starts to laugh at me and says,

"Luffy you and Naruto are going to be best friends seeing as you both love to stuff your faces full of food this is way I brought Naruto along with me. Also Naruto we just had ramen 20 minutes ago."

I pout and reply back to him,

"Well if Dragon-san allowed me to have my usual ten bowls of pork miso ramen I wouldn't be hungry right now." As I finished my sentence I realized what I just said and Sabo then face palms himself. Probably because he thinks I'm and idiot. Luffy-san then speaks up again asking,

"How to you know my old man? Also why didn't you bring any ramen for me?"

"First of all we ran out of ramen as me and Naruto had five bowls each because ramen is the food of the Gods, secondly it's a very long story as to how I know your dad and why I was never in contact. I don't even have the energy to explain myself at this moment and me and Naruto need to get back….Unless you want to come with us as your dad will be there as well and he can help us explain everything." Sabo replies to him.

I can see Luffy-san jumping at the offer and it looks like his crew is interested in joining us as well.

* * *

**So i'm thinking of ending this fanfic for now as i'm getting distracted by other ideas for my other fanfics but i felt like i needded a break as i have no clue how to have Sasuke and everyone else meet up with Naruto so it's going on hold..But i will be working on new chapter for this so they be showing up later yeah thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited and review this fanfic. Also i'm going to be going back and re editing the whole thing so it makes more yeah thats all i have to say .**


End file.
